Adventures of Reid and Alucard
by superbatgirl123
Summary: this is a rewrite of a previous story so basically reid see some vamps chewing on a girl alucard and co. save (kidnap) him then somehow remy gets involved so it is still my first story so don't kill me but please read better than the summary. Spencer/Remy rated m to be safe
**__**

**_i don't own wish i did_**

 ** _ ** _i apologize ahead of time if alucard seems a little ooc i wanted to write him a little more_** ** _modern-ish_**_**

 ** _have fun_**

* * *

Walking home one night I saw something, something that still haunts me to this day. I saw two men killing a young girl by drinking her blood. She was thrashing so weakly, and I really wanted to help, but on some forgotten instinct in my body, I stood by and did nothing. My body refused to move, no matter how much I wanted to draw my gun and help the poor girl. My body wouldn't move. So I stood by and watched rooted to the spot, unable to move or speak or yell for help. They eventually had had their fill of her and noticed me for the first time. I then heard a noise behind me; it was the hammer of a large gun being cocked. With a growl the person gave the lowlife vamps two choices: run and be shot in the back or fight and die with honor, even if they were lowlifes.

"Who are you?" I ask with uncertainty and a little fear and worry for the young girl.

"I am Alucard, vampire to the Hellsing organization in England. My master is Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing. The blond behind you is my fledgling Seras Victoria. May I ask who you are?"

"I am SSA Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI. If I may ask in blunt terms. What the hell happened here? All I know is that I was walking home and as you can see I stopped here when I saw those men drinking her blood, at least that is what I thought they were doing. Then you show up and started shooting and then chaos. Also if you are based in England why are you in the states? And who were they?"

"Well to answer your first question you were right they were drinking her blood and you almost got yourself killed. Do you do that often because you look like the type who gets in trouble without even trying? To answer your second question we work all over the world and apparently your current case is a series of murders where all bodies were found with bite marks and almost completely drained of blood, right? And to answer your last question those men were part of a German vampire group called Millennium that Hellsing has been fighting since WW2. Now that they have seen you, you can't go home and stay here. Sorry but this is for your protection. "

"Seen me! They are dead. How can they already know about what I saw?"

"Those are not normal vampires. They were made using chips and modern technology. Seras now would be a good time; we have a plane to catch."

"Yes master." Seras said while slipping a handkerchief with chloroform over the agent's face effectively knocking him out for a good few hours.

"Come now; gather his belongings we have to get to the airport soon."

* * *

When poor Reid woke up he was on a plane. Somehow he knew where he was going and whose plane he was on. That didn't mean he had to like it, And he was not going to go easy on Alucard and Seras .I mean come on they basically kidnapped him and that is a federal crime.

When poor Reid woke up he was on a plane. Somehow he knew where he was going and whose plane he was on. That didn't mean he had to like it, And he was not going to go easy on Alucard and Seras .I mean come on they basically kidnapped him and that is a federal crime.

"I know you are awake, kid so stop pretending. In case you don't already know we are in the Hellsing private jet heading to headquarters. When we land we are going straight to Masters Office to brief her and you about the situation and get you in the organization?"

* * *

"Reid, answer the goddamn phone! Hotch, Reid isn't answering his phone. I am going over to his place and see why he isn't answering his phone." Morgan said worriedly.

"Alright but take JJ with you, and be careful. I'll have Garcia track his phone."

"Garcia can you do me a favor and give me a location of Reid's phone a.s.a.p.?"

"Uh, yeah just a sec. Why? Ummmmm Hotch he is flying over the Atlantic. It looks like he is headed towards England, sir."

"Thanks Garcia. Did he have any lectures scheduled overseas?"

"No he did not."

"Okay."

"You will go get him, right?"

"Yes we will. Don't worry." hotch turns away to answer his phone.

"Morgan what is going on at Reid's?"

"Hotch he isn't here and it looks like he hasn't been here since you gave us those days off Thursday. I will take his cats over to Garcia's and start from there. Any luck on pretty boy's phone trace?"

"Yeah he is over the Atlantic right now and headed to England. Did he mention any lectures there?"

"No he didn't. You think he was kidnapped, AGAIN? "

"It is starting to look like it. How does he manage to almost always get in trouble when one of us is not around? How he does it is beyond me."

"Hotch, I don't know but all I know is that when we come home I am going to just about chain him to one of us."

* * *

"Dr. Reid, why don't you disable your GPS tracking unit on your phone until I say so, alright?"

"No I think not. Not until you tell me why I'm here."

Alucard sighs saying "You will cooperate or cooperate. Those are the only choices you have. You can do this willingly or I can hypnotize you and you will do it anyway. You are here because Millennium has excellent hackers and have eyes all over the place. Now that your face has probably been seen by them we took you for your own protection. If you do not want your family harmed in any way, you will stay with us, or you can die along with them."

"Alright I'll cooperate. Only because you give me no choice in the matter. I will be making a phone call as soon as we land. No doubt about that. Then my team will come and try to get me because I didn't show up for work today. They will also probably bring my husband and be on the first flight to wherever I am. I will try to send them home. My husband would probably stow away in the trunk of whatever car we take to the airport. If he says would it be okay?"

"Maybe or maybe not? You may make a phone call but not on your cell phone, it will be on my untraceable one and no objections. None at all, got me? The last one will have to be decided between you and Integra."

"Yeah I got you."

"Seras it will be your job to keep an eye on the kid here while I go on missions unless Master Integra orders me to do it. We do not want him running away in case he gets himself killed. We will also be training him. Do you understand your orders, Police Girl?"

"Yes master. I understand completely."

"How can you listen to him like that Seras when you kidnapped me from my home and my life? How do I know that you are not going to kill me when we land, hmn?"

"For your information, master saved my life the only way he knew how and I am grateful for it, even if it does weird me out a little bit sometimes."

"Do you really think us stupid? We couldn't risk bringing the FBI down upon us because we killed one of its agents. No, we want you to work for us. Obviously you have something very valuable to the FBI because it looks to me like you barely passed the FBI physical training."

"Yes I am a very valuable asset to the FBI. Much more than you realize, Alucard. Also I didn't fail the FBI physical training because I couldn't, I did not want to place any unwanted attention on my husband and his organization and their abilities not known to the general public. So I failed the physical training provided by the FBI." Reid explains.

" if you don't mind my asking just who is your husband? You have mentioned him several times already." Seras pipes up.

"His name is Remy Lebeau. He is a Master thief and an X-man."

 __

* * *

thanks to all who have read and reviewed and faved and followed virtual hugs to you all remember to review and see you next time.


End file.
